First Christmas'
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: I took the christmas scene from the photo Album in the Episode What If and made it a little better than a divorce. Plus find out who Andy is. Hope you like and please oh pwease RnR.


In Harm and Mac's two-bedroom apartment Harm and Mac stand next to the fireplace decorating their first Christmas tree as husband and Wife. On the other side of the room Frank and Trish watch the happy couple as the tease each other with tensile. Frank wraps his arms around his wife as he sees a tear slide down her cheek. "You know I think Harm has finally found home," he says kissing her on the side of her temple.

Trish looks at her husband and gives him a soft smile. "Thank you," she mouths as she goes into the kitchen to grab something. She walks out of the kitchen with a camera in hand and commands Harm and Mac to look her way. The couple turns and shows off the bright smiles that adorn their faces. Trish snaps the picture and smiles at the beautiful scene that pops up on the small screen.

Mac turns her attention back to tree but before she can hang another ornament Harm wraps his arm around her waist. "Come here ninja-girl," he says pulling her closer to him. He gives a little laugh before he slowly leans down and places a passionate kiss upon her lips. As the couple indulge in their passion for one another not hearing the camera click a few more times.

As they pull apart Mac's hands come to rest on Harm's cheek as they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you Sarah," he says giving her thumb a short kiss. She laughs at him as he pulls her stomach next to his so to feel the love inside.

"I love you too Flyboy," she says wrapping her hands around his neck. "Can you believe it Harm? By this time next year we'll be celebrating our child's first Christmas," she says with glee. He shines his smile brightly as one of his hands moves around to her slightly protruding tummy.

"I know, and I still can't believe it," he says stretching a smile up to his eyes. "Remind me again," he whispers into her ear. She gives a small laugh and pulls one of the photos off the mantle place.

"You see it's all true flyboy," she says pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

The two couples stand outside in the cold and the falling snow outside the Robert's residence. Harm holds a large brightly red wrapped box under his arm as his other wraps around Mac to keep her warm. "Commander, Colonel so glad you could come," Harriet says as she opens the door.

"Thank you for having us over Harriet, and I promise to control Harm here," Mac says teasing her husband a little.

"Harriet let me introduce you. This is my mother Trish and my Step-dad Frank," Harm says introducing his parents.

"So nice to meet you ma'am, sir. We'll begin dinner soon, but in the mean time go mingle. Oh and Merry Christmas," Harriet says ushering them into the living room.

"Harriet any ideas where our godson is his Christmas present is getting pretty heavy," Harm says pretending he's struggling with the "heavy" present.

"Up in his room sir. He said that he had to finish his present for the baby," she says suggesting toward Mac's small tummy. Harm and Mac give Harriet a small smile before they head upstairs.

"Hey little A.J. I've got something for you," Harm says pushing the door to little A.J's room open.

"Uncle Harm, Uncle Harm," the little boy says leaping up into his godfather's arms.

"Hey little buddy, you ready for Santa?" he asks adjusting the boy on his hip. Little AJ enthusiastically shakes his head as they head down stairs.

"I made a pwesent for baby," he says handing Harm a small gift bag.

"I tell you what why don't we give it to Auntie Mac," he says as they enter the living room.

"Ok." The two quietly sneak up behind Mac and give her a great big hug. "Pwesent for baby," little AJ says handing Mac the gift.

"Aww thank you sweetie," she says giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

The party continues with bunches of laughter, songs, and food. The night slowly comes to an end and reluctantly people begin to leave the party.

Ambers burn brightly and crackle off the fire as it fills the small living room with its warm glow. Next to the fireplace a beautifully decorated and lit Christmas tree sits being admired by its decorators. "I love you," Harm whispers into Mac's hair as brings her closer to his chest. His arms wrest around her waist as she rests her hands along his arms.

"I love you too," she says slowly falling asleep listening to his heartbeat. He listens to her breathing become a slow steady rhythm as he hums a beautiful song and caresses their child within

A year later in the small two-bedroom apartment Harm stands in front of the tree hanging ornaments as Mac sits on the couch holding their 7 month old son as he claps and laughs at the dancing Santa. "Okay little buddy time to help me put the angel on top," he says lifting his son up into the air. The little boy laughs as he watches his daddy place the angel on top of the tree.

Harm heads over to the couch and plops down allowing his wife under his arm. Andrew Colin Rabb watches his parents as they snuggle up close to each other. "Happy first Christmas Andy," Mac says running her hand over her son's head. He claps at the sound of her voice and they crack up laughing.

"You know Sarah. In the end he's all worth it," he says helping situate Andrew on Mac's lap.

"Yep he is," she says caressing her son's forehead.

"Thank you for these two beautiful first Christmas' and the many more to come," he whispers into her ear as the small family cuddle together watching the snow fall outside.


End file.
